


Life After The War

by KitsuneMalfoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Liam Dunbar, Alpha Scott, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Good Peter Hale, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scott is a Good Friend, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMalfoy/pseuds/KitsuneMalfoy
Summary: Life at Beacon Hills tries to go back to normal after the war between the supernaturals and humans, Scott becomes the new lacrosse coach, Liam becomes the new alpha, Stiles and Derek work out their new found relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Pairings include: Scott and Malia, Stiles and Derek, Liam and Theo, Mason and Corey, Chris Argent and Melissa 

\------------------ 

Chapter One: Rebuilding From The Start 

“You know this is where it all started.” Derek turned over to Stiles who was staring at the broken down house in front of him. A raised eyebrow was lifted on Derek's face as he watched Stiles clean up some rubble on the ground. 

“Scott and I, well mostly me, I was curious as to why a body would be in the woods, something, an instinct told me to come here, that something amazing was going to happen you know?” Stiles chuckled as Derek waited for him to continue with the story. 

“Of course Scott didn't want to come here at first, but really, who could resist this face?” Derek rolled his eyes knowing that Stiles was mainly talking about him. Of course, from the moment he met Stiles, he knew that there was something, something that drew him towards the boy, the boy who was now a man, who he had watched grow over the years. He was proud. He wasn't that nervous, lanky, bambi eyed boy he met almost five years ago. 

“So.. is there a point in sharing this story?” Derek asked as he picked up some of the rubble from the ground. Stiles gave him a look causing Derek to chuckle. He gestured for him to continue. 

“I was getting to that big guy.” Stiles nudged him. “The point is.. this is where I met you, I knew that the moment I met you everything was going to be different, everything was going to change, part of me wishes that I never stepped foot into these woods, maybe things would be different.” Derek frowned at that. 

“But..” Stiles turned to look at Derek, their eyes locked just as they had done for the first time. “If I never had met you, I would still be that kid who would get nervous talking to guys like you, who would fumble with his hands because he didn't know what else to do, who would rely on his best friend more than anything or anyone. I'm so happy that I met you.. without you.. my life would have been well.. fucking boring.” 

Derek chuckled, his face brightened at Stile's words, He was glad that Stiles felt that way, because without Stiles he was pretty sure he would still be that angry, hurt and lonely werewolf that couldn't trust anyone around him. Stiles and Scott let him see that he could trust people, he didn't have to be afraid as he had been previously. 

“I love you..” Stiles stared at Derek with wide eyes, his heart racing, Stiles heard Derek say those words that he never thought he would hear Derek say, especially to him. A small smile formed on Stiles's lips.   
“Say that again?” Stiles could feel his heart beating like crazy, Derek listened to Stiles's rapid heart beating, He placed the rubble back down on the ground moving closer to Stiles before he was a few inches apart from his face. 

“I love you, Stiles, I have since the day I met you.” Derek reached out and placed his hand over Stiles's heart, He lifted up Stiles's hand, placing it over his own beating heart, Stiles stared into Derek's eyes knowing that the werewolf was telling the truth he rubbed his thumb over his chest. 

“Right back at you big guy.”Stiles murmured, Derek reached his hand, lifting it up to his chin, cupping it gently with the palm of his hand. 

“Can I kiss you?” A smile formed on Stiles's lips Derek couldn't stop the smile forming on his own. 

“I thought you'd never ask.” Stiles murmured before their lips met into a soft passionate kiss, a kiss that was long over due. 

\--------------


	2. Co Captains

“Liam...Liam you need to get up!” Liam groaned as he heard an annoying voice underneath the comforter of his bed, he wanted to scratch and snarl at anyone who would wake him up at this hour. He buried his face into his pillow. 

“Go away!.” Liam mumbled, his claws digging into the pillow beneath him. The voice sighed and he could hear the heart beat coming closer, he gritted his teeth. “Liam Dunbar if you don't get your ass out of bed I swear I will pull you out myself!” 

“If you don't shut up I will claw you until you are begging for me to stop!.” Liam snarled wanting nothing more than to go back to bed and enjoy the lovely dream he had been having before he was rudely awakened. 

“Is that a challenge?” Liam peeked out from the covers, he glared at the figure in front of him. “Theo, piss off, let me sleep.” He growled and went back under the covers. 

Theo chuckled and went closer, he watched the young alpha try to ignore him, like he had always done in the past, a smirk rose on his lips. “Alright, I'll just tell Scott to go find another team captain.. maybe Nolan will love to take the spot again..” He was then met with a pair of yellow angry eyes as he was pinned on top of the bed. 

“Don't you dare..” Liam sneered as he bared his fangs, he tightened his hold around Theo's wrists, his chest heaving. Theo stared at him as he was not phased by his anger. He knew Liam too well. 

“Are you angry Liam?” Theo purred, a smirk rose on his lips, he loved to rile up Liam sometimes, especially when they were in these type of situations. Liam stared at Theo, he quickly got up from his spot on Theo's lap, he blinked his eyes rapidly trying to get rid of the image of him being on top of Theo. 

“We have fifteen minutes, if you're not ready by then, I will drag your ass out of this room.” Theo got up from Liam's bed before he decided to leave Liam to get ready for school. Liam let out a shaky breath, his fingers running through his hair as he tried to calm down.

\---------- 

“Do you really have to go?” Derek murmured into Stiles's ear as he pulled Stiles closer to his warmth, his breath tickled on Stiles's neck making the younger male squirm in his arms. After trying to clean up the rest of the mess of the Hale house, Derek had offered Stiles to stay with him and Stiles could never say no to Derek. 

“I promised Scott I would be there with him on his first day as coach.” Stiles mumbled though he would rather stay in Derek's arms for the rest of the day, but he had promised Scott and if he let his best friend down, he would not only have to deal with Scott's puppy eyed expression but he would have to deal with Malia's wrath, and he was sure he didn't want to deal with that today. 

Derek sighed, he rubbed his nose against Stiles's pale neck, breathing in his scent, he heard Stiles giggle from the feeling of his nose on his neck which made him grin. “I'll go make a quick breakfast,” He pressed his lips against the shell of Stiles's ear, nipping at his skin playfully which made Stiles yelp.   
“Hey!, Watch were you put those things.” Stiles turned and pointed at his fangs, Derek smirked and tilted his head. “Why?, you like it, I know you do, I can tell by the way your heart is racing.” Stiles gulped and squirmed out of bed. 

“Just go make breakfast sourwolf.” The bambi eyed male pointed towards the door, Derek chuckled and moved out of bed, he walked over to Stiles and grabbed him from his waist too pull him closer he pressed his lips against the younger males, a happy growl left his throat when he felt Stiles kiss him back. 

“Derek..” Stiles murmured when he tried to pull away, Derek stared into his eyes, they were dark, darker than usual, “Go make breakfast, or I'm going to be late and trust me.. you don't want Malia after you.” Derek paled at that before nodding his head, He pressed his lips against Stiles's forehead before pulling away from him. 

“I love you.” Derek whispered not wanting to leave Stiles even for a moment, Stiles smiled and kissed his lips once more before he finally pulled away. 

“I love you too sourwolf, now go.” Derek chuckled softly before leaving Stiles to get dressed and ready to go meet up with Scott. 

\------------- 

Liam and Theo both arrived at Beacon Hills High School. Liam pursed his lips and turned towards Theo who was waiting for him to follow. “I can't believe they allowed you to come to school.” Liam sighed as he gripped onto his back pack straps, 

“Well, someone has to keep an eye on you,” Theo smirked and held onto his bag, they both headed into the school, Liam searched out for Mason and Corey, 

“Did that someone have to be you?” Liam mumbled to himself, Theo rolled his eyes. “Come on Liam, I know you like me, I'm not that bad, Remember I saved your ass many times, I didn't have to but I did, you can't hold a grudge on me forever.” 

Liam rolled his eyes, he knew that Theo was right, he couldn't hold a grudge on Theo forever, especially what happened this morning, he ran his fingers through his hair before he sighed in relief when he saw Mason and Corey coming towards them. 

“Thank god you two are here.. I don't know how long I can stand being alone with him.” Corey reached out and held Mason's hand, he pursed his lips and turned to look at Theo. 

“You never told him did you?” Corey asked, Liam furrowed his eyebrows noticing the look on his best friends face. 

“T-Tell me what?” Liam looked at the three of them, “Guys? Tell me what?!” Corey sighed and placed his hand on Liam's arm. 

“Theo..is going to be..” Corey gulped and looked down at his feet. “Your co captain.” Liam stared at Corey as if he had grown another head. 

“That's funny.. very funny..” Liam laughed and rolled his eyes. He noticed the look on Theo and Mason's faces, he could feel his claws seeping through his fingernails. He gritted his teeth. 

“You're serious..” He growled, Theo reached out and placed his hand on Liam's shoulder before the young werewolf pushed him away. 

“Liam...Liam stop! Where are you going?!” Mason called out to Liam as he moved away from the group. 

“Going to have a little chat with my alpha.” Liam sneered and continued his path down towards the boys locker room. 

Theo sighed and looked at Mason and Corey who were both pale at the sight of their friend. “That could have gone better..” Theo mumbled which made Mason and Corey turn their heads and glare at him. 

\----------


End file.
